Un anniversaire qui fait remonter des souvenirs
by lavieenbleu
Summary: Pour cette OS j'ai pris la chanson 'ça fait mal' de Christophe Mae. Donnez vos avis SVP. DM/HG. OS CORRIGER PAR GUYMIOKIS, MERCI.


Titre: Un anniversaire pas aussi joyeux que prévu.

Alors voilà ma revoilà ^^

Cette fois si avec un OS comme ça je suis sur de la finir , désolé pour ceux qui on commencé a lire ma 1ere fiction mais enfet j'avais fais sa comme sa en pensant que personne n'allaient la lire donc j'avais pas d'idée pour la suite.

Bon pour cette OS j'ai pris la chanson 'ça fait mal' de Christophe Mae mais j'ai changé quelque truc (enfin pas les paroles de la chanson)

Pour les plus forts ^^ vous vérez qui y a peux être un problème mais je tenais absolument a utiliser cette chanson avec cette histoire alors..

Mais lisez comme même svp.

Merci beaucoup à guymiokis pour m'avoir corriger (c'est pas facil jvous le dit ^^) et elle ma aussi beaucoup aider pour formuler certaine pharse, alors un grand MERCI.

BONNE LECTURE (enfin j'espère..)

--------------

Dans un grand manoir de l'ouest de la France, une adolescente couchée sur son lit pleurait, pleurait sans pouvoir s'arrêter et repensait encore a Lui. Encore et toujours Lui. Pourquoi a-t-il fallut qu'elle se mette a penser a Lui ce jour là précisément, le jour de son anniversaire, le jour de ses 14 ans.

Qu'elle était belle à tes côtés

Sur ta voix son corps dansait

Dans ses dentelles virevoltait

L'effet d'un corps de ballet

Papa, tu as pris la route sans dire adieu

Papa, tu as laissé son corps (je t'en veux)

Elle se repassait tous ses souvenirs en sa compagnie, même si cela lui faisait mal. Par exemple le jour de son sixième anniversaire, encore et toujours ce même jour, celui où IL avait accepté de chanter. Chose très rare, même si IL chantait très bien. C'était juste avant de les quitter, eux.

Refrain :

Ca fait mal de vivre sans toi

Elle a mal et tu ne t'imagines même pas

Comme ça fait mal de rire sans toi

Elle a mal et tu ne reviendras pas

Elle avait laissé couler beaucoup de larme, le jour où IL était partit. Et là, à cause de sa putain de mauvaise idée de d'imaginer sa vie si elle avait eu ses deux parent, elle se remettait à pleurer. Dans sa tête toujours la même question, à cet instant précis pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle ait cette pensé? Surtout que sa mère n'allait pas tarder à venir la réveiller pour lui fêter son anniversaire.

Qu'elle était belle à tes côtés

Dans son regard je voyais

Que tu faisais d'elle un conte de fées

Sur toi elle se reposait

Papa, tu as pris la route sans dire adieu

Papa, tu as laissé son cœur (je t'en veux)

Après le départ de son père, sa mère avait décidé de d'emménager en France : Pour faire le point, avait-elle dit à sa fille.

En parlant du loup, la porte s'ouvrit tout doucement. Hermione Granger, entra et s'approcha discrètement vers le lit de Lola, sa fille. Hermione avait un grand sourire mais elle le perdit vite quand elle entendit sa fille pleurer.

Refrain :

Ca fait mal de vivre sans toi

Elle a mal et tu ne t'imagines même pas

Comme ça fait mal de rire sans toi

Elle a mal et tu ne reviendras pas

Oh non Papa, tu ne reviendras pas

« Lola, ma chérie, pourquoi pleures-tu? » lui demanda d'une voie maternelle l'ancienne Gryffondor.

Pour seule réponse, Lola lui montra une photo posée sur sa table de nuit. Pas n'importe quelle photo, celle de son père.

Hermione eut un voile de tristesse dans ses yeux, avant d'enlacer sa fille tendrement. Elle lui dit plein de mots réconfortant. Au bout d'un certain temps Lola se calma.

Refrain :

Ça fait mal de vivre sans toi

Elle a mal et tu ne t'imagines même pas

Comme ça fait mal de rire sans toi

Elle a mal et tu ne reviendras pas

Hermione prit la parole, quand elle sentit sa fille calmer :

« Ma puce, je sais se que tu ressens, j'ai moi même perdu mes parents quand j'étais jeune. Et ton père était pour moi mon seul et unique grand amour. Personne ne le remplacera, et je ne cherche même pas à le remplacer. » Hermione avait la voix qui tremblait et les larmes aux yeux prêtes a couler, mais elle faisait tout pour les retenir : ses souvenirs qu'elle essayait de refouler ressortaient tous d'un seul coup. Quand elle fut sûre que sa voix ne tremblerait pas, ou du moins peu, elle reprit « tu sais IL ne sera peut-être pas présent physiquement mais tu peux être sur qu'il sera là dans ton cœur. » Elle joignit les paroles au geste en mettant une main sur le cœur de sa fille, de leur fille. Lola acquiesça en fessant un petit sourire à sa mère et répondit.

« Je sais, je sais maman. C'est.....c'est... juste que je me demandais comment..... comment aurait été notre vie a toutes les deux si il était encore avec nous? » Sa voix avait beau être assurée on sentait bien qu'elle tremblait, signe qu'elle avait pleuré.

Son sourire appelle au secours, il est sans amour.

Refrain :

Ca fait mal de vivre sans toi

Elle a mal et tu ne t'imagines même pas

Comme ça fait mal de rire sans toi

Elle a mal et tu ne reviendras pas

« Elle aurait été magnifique » La réponse fut courte mais elles étaient toutes les deux convainques que leur vie aurait été merveilleuse s'IL avait été parmi les vivants.

« Allez viens, ton frère t'attend » lui dit Hermione, « et tu sait à quel point il est impatient comme son père » finit-elle avec un petit sourire. Lola sourit aussi à la réflexion de sa mère, oui il est vrai que son grand frère Maxime n'était pas du tout patient, tout comme son père. Tout le contraire de sa mère et elle en fait.

« J'arrive, je fais un petit truc et j'arrive maman » dit Lola à sa mère. Hermione acquiesça et partit hors de la chambre.

Toi tu ne reviendras pas, et toi tu ne reviendras pas

Oh papa, et toi tu ne reviendras pas

Et toi tu ne reviendras pas, Papa

Lola prit la photo qu'elle avait montrée à sa mère pour lui expliquer ses pleurs et l'embrassa : elle embrassa son père, son père Drago Malefoy mort au combat pour sauver la terre de tous ses mangemort qui pensaient pourvoir venger leur maitre tué par Harry Potter. Ils avaient perdu et avaient presque tous été tués, seuls certains étaient en prison. Mais ils avaient quand même réussi à prendre des vies, dont celle de son père, il y a de ça maintenant 8 ans.

Elle dit :

« Maman a raison, si tu étais encore là, la vie aurait été plus que magnifique. »

Puis elle descendit voir sa mère et son grand frère, lui aussi blond aux yeux d'acier.

Cependant, juste avant de partir elle se souvînt d'une chanson et d'un chanteur moldu, Christophe Mae. Il chantait une chanson où le père était partit et la petite fille était triste. Cette histoire lui ressemblait, sauf que son père à elle était bien partit, pas par choix mais parce qu'on l'avait forcé. Il faudrait alors juste enlever quelques paroles pour que l'histoire parle d'elle, car elle n'en voulait pas à son père, il avait fait tout ça pour qu'ils aient une belle vie : sa mère, son frère et elle.

C'est sur ces pensées qu'elle ferma la porte.

FIN.

---------

Vous avez aimé??

Alors pour le truc qui va pa c'est dit a la fin , le truc c'est qu'il dit 'je t'en veux' sauf que la sa va pa pasque Drago est comme même mort pour sauver le monde donc..... désolé :( je voulais vraiment cette chanson avec cette histoire.

Mais bon dite moi comme même si vous pensez qui faut que je continue ou arrête d'écrire. Vos avis aussi se que je dois amélioré et tous et tous.

J'attends vos avis...


End file.
